heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Batman: The Animated Series episodes
250px|right|thumb|''Batman: The Animated Series'' credits logo. The following is an episode list for the 1990s animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman and his associated comic book characters. Batman: The Animated Series is an American television series, which was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and originally aired on Fox from 1992 to 1995. It was later shown in re-runs on The WB, Cartoon Network, Toon Disney and most recently on The Hub. Each episode is approximately 22 minutes long, excluding commercials. The New Batman Adventures, although featuring different character designs and animation style, is a continuation of Batman: The Animated Series that aired on The WB from 1997 to 1999. There are a total of 109 episodes from both series, along with multiple crossover episodes from Superman: The Animated Series and Static Shock. Both series have been released to DVD in four-volume box sets. The series are part of what has become known as the DC animated universe, which consists of eight animated television shows and four animated films, largely surrounding DC Comics characters and their respective mythos. This includes Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Static Shock, The Zeta Project, Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' This article lists the episodes in their production order, in accordance with the order the series was released on DVD; rather than by their original airdates, the latter often preferred by fans due to establishment, story flow, consistency, character introduction, etc. Season One 65 episodes were produced for Season One, due to it being the minimum number of episodes necessary for a TV series to be successfully syndicated. 60 of these episodes were initially aired during the 1992/93 television season, which ran from September to May. The final five episodes of season one were held back until September 1993. Season Two right|thumb|''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' logo. Because of the success the show was enjoying, while the 65 episodes of the first season were still airing, the Fox network executives ordered a second season of 20 more episodes. The second season featured Robin more prominently and was titled The Adventures of Batman & Robin. The network reduced the series to airing only weekly, Saturday mornings. Five of the 20 episodes initially aired in May 1994, then 10 more were broadcast in September–November 1994. Once these fifteen episodes had premiered (the final five were held back until September 1995), the weekday slot was restored to repeats of the entire run, with the first season's episodes given the second season's title, The Adventures of Batman & Robin, for all remaining airings on Fox and a few VHS releases. These episodes and the last nine of the first season were released in the correct production order as part of the Batman: The Animated Series Volume Three DVD boxset. ''The New Batman Adventures'' right|thumb|150px|''The New Batman Adventures'' logo. Three years after the second season of Batman: The Animated Series ended production, the show was moved from Fox to The WB channel, which was airing and producing Superman: The Animated Series. These shows were merged as part of an hour-long segment called The New Batman/Superman Adventures. The WB wanted more episodes of Batman, so 24 new episodes were produced, which featured a different format and more focus on Batman's supporting cast. In addition to the network's demands, the producers decided to make the show match the graphic style of Superman: The Animated Series, so all the characters and objects were redesigned as more "animation friendly" with fewer lines, usually referred to by the fans and creative staff as the "revamp" (or alternately, the "new look"). A similar graphic style was used in the rest of the DCAU later on. The DVD box set of the series is labeled Batman: The Animated Series – Volume Four (from The New Batman Adventures), most likely to establish the connection with the original series. * Batman appears in all episodes, but he makes only a brief cameo in "Girls' Night Out." * Robin appears in 12 episodes. * Batgirl appears in 15 episodes. * Nightwing appears in seven episodes, including two episodes where he only appears in his civilian identity. Films References * Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, #6/Vol. 25, #1, February 1994 (special double-issue, with multiple articles on the Fox Network run). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Batman: The Animated Series Batman: The Animated Series episodes Batman: The Animated Series Batman: The Animated Series Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists